Just A Kiss
by dairiz12
Summary: It all started with a kiss goodnight. :D


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (short and sweet) :D**

**SongFic: "Just A Kiss" Lady Antebellum **

**A/N: At the beginning Gibbs is barely 50 years old and Ziva is 32 …**

**Ziva's POV:**

I have never felt so relaxed, at ease and loved before; being in his arms feels the most natural thing to me at this point. The way the moonlight shines on his face makes me love him even more. He seems a totally different person when we are together, alone, it seems all of his tension fades away and what's left is the person I love more and more each day. If I were to be doing what I'm doing right now back at home, Eli would have me punished. It would seem that lyin' next to the man you have feelings for would be permitted, thank god that I now became a citizen of the United States. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy this wonderful moment. I can feel his heartbeat through his shirt and wonder if he feels what I feel…love. My head rises and falls with his breath and I just give into the moment and allow my self to feel...loved, if that is even possible.

"Ziver,"

He pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up to his eyes and I can see those icy-blue eyes sparkle like they were the stars we were looking up at just a moment ago. He truly doesn't know the effect that he has on me, because as his breath gets shallow I start to get nervous. I feel every part of my body tense up, not being able to breathe and wanting only one thing…a kiss, from him. He smiles at me and I soon feel lost in his gaze, not caring about anything just us, this moment, and this place.

"Yes, Jethro"

That was all I could manage to get out, as I crossed my arms on his chest and rested my chin on them. Smiling at him, I felt his arms tighten around my waist brining me flushed up against him. He gallantly smiled up at me; all of his wonderful features were fully visible from the angle I was in. It has been a week since our third date, neither one of us has admitted our feelings towards each other. There wasn't anything I would change on him, I am grateful that I'm the one he chose to be with and that makes me the happiest woman on earth.

"Why is it that you seem to break down every defense I put up?"

He said while looking straight into my eyes, as if he were trying to read my mind. I slowly leaned in, brushed my lips slightly against his ear and whispered.

"Because I know you, far more than you know your own self"

He suddenly became tense; I felt every muscle in his body move. His eyes became a dark blue, and I could see the emotions in them. It felt like he was yelling from the inside out, trying to let me in, but his brain telling him otherwise. Slowly I rubbed my hand on his chest to try and soothe some of the building tension. At this point, I don't know if I will be strong enough to get through the remaining layers of his heart.

"You don't have to hide from me, Jethro. I will always be true to you. Trust me."

His hand automatically came up to my cheek and went past my face, to put a curl that had escaped behind my ear. As his hand returned slowly back to my cheek, I sensed that tension being relieved. His eyes returned to their icy-blue color and his breath became relaxed. Then he did something that left me speechless, he kissed me. His mouth covering mine to every extent, his tongue exploring every part of me as I carefully took him in. I had never experienced such a beautiful moment; nothing was on my mind except the man beneath me. The aroma of the night mixing in with his smell of bourbon, sawdust and coffee made me go ecstatic. The contrast between his callous hands on my back and the soft grass beneath us sent shivers down my spine. As we parted he held my face in between his hand and stroked my cheeks softly, looking straight into my eyes.

"I do…trust you, Ziva"

When he said that, it sent shivers all over my body. His voice deeper and softer than I had ever heard it before. Now if only he would admit that he has feelings for me this day would be unforgettable, not that it isn't already. But I guess he will admit his feelings when he is ready, for now I will settle for having him in my arms under this beautiful night sky. Gently I went back to the position I was in last, with my head on his chest, a leg wrapped around his and his arms around me. His slow rising and falling chest among with his heartbeat made me realize that I will wait an eternity for this man. If taking it slow and waiting meant I would have him forever, then I would happily do whatever it would take.

"How about we go back inside, it is getting cold out here"

He tells me, as he carefully gets up from his position. Of course being the gentleman he is he picked up his black blazer which he had set on the grass for us to lay down on. Putting it around my shoulders since I only had my black dress on and I was beginning to get chicken bumps, no wait…goose bumps. We slowly walk back inside and sit down on the couch. I snuggle into his side while his left arms instinctively wraps around my shoulders holding me against him. We talk very few, I think today is one of those days that everything is better done than said. He had turned on the TV set when we came in, and now he had found a movie he liked. I watched him as he enjoyed himself, my life had been one of not much enjoyment, but with him I loved every moment of it.

I guess he felt my gaze on him, because he turned to look at me and his right hand came up to stroke my cheek lovingly. He slowly guided my mouth to his in a soft, passionate yet forceful kiss. This time he kissed me like if his life depended on it. I decided to go with it and respond to him, I wished to tell him how I felt and that I would love to spend the rest of my life with him. I guess he had other plans, when I felt him break the kiss and pull me up with him. Now that we were both standing, he guided me over to the fireplace and slowly kissed me once more.

"Jethro, what is it?"

I asked as I felt him tense his shoulders, it was rather odd because that was the only place that was tense. He slowly looked at me and said,

"Thank you"

"Your welcome and may I ask for what am I being thanked for?" I said smiling at him, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"For not pushing me, I know that you are afraid that you are shooting into the dark with me' he slowly lowers his head, and raises it back up 'and that besides everything you are willing to wait as long as it takes for me to realize the feelings I have for you"

How am I not surprised that he knew exactly what I was thinking, of course, because I know what he thinks at every given moment…except this one. Which is rather frightful none other less, because I have no idea what he is going to do next.

"I will…wait, as long as it takes. It might be ten days or ten years, but I will always be there. With the time we have waited and the moments we have shared you are not getting rid of me that easy, Jethro"

"Well I'm glad, because I don't want to get rid of you." Smiling, his eyes suddenly went into a deep blue the moment he said that. "This kiss will be the last of our kiss goodnights', Zee"

My heart suddenly stopped, I couldn't believe I had lost him. If this was our last kiss then this only meant one thing, he didn't love me. But then why did he say that he didn't want to get rid of me? Did he mean work related or personally? This man can drive a safely sane person to the bridge of loosing their complete mind, but the things he does to me are not nearly as devastating as that, they are even more. The only reason is because I love him. Yet I become unresponsive when he leans in and captures my lips; this kiss was nothing like the others. It was heart warming, as if he was finally letting me in and showing me everything he had to offer. As he pulled back for hair he leaned his forehead against mine, softly stroking my cheeks, looking directly into my soul. I found all of the unanswered questions answered in that intimate moment. His gaze finally revealed everything I wanted to know, but he confirmed it.

"It will be our last, because I have something I need to ask you. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do Jethro, more than anything in this world." Tears of joy slowly crept their way to the corners of my eyes. I tried my very best to keep them in and listen to what he had to say.

"Ziva, I have loved you since that moment you walked into the Bull Pen wearing your bandanna and your cargo pants."

I couldn't resist more and I went in to kiss him, but he stopped me before I could.

"Didn't I tell you that that was our last kiss goodnight." He said looking directly into my brown eyes.

"Don't do this, you love me, I love you. What could possibly hold us back? Rule #12, I think we both broke that a long time ago, please don't do this" I told him hurtfully, the tears were creeping to disperse but I once more fought them.

"I do love you, rule #12 is no longer applied to us, and only one thing holds us back"

Then my heart sank, my pulse stopped and no oxygen reached my brain. He kneeled down to one knee, stuck a hand in his pocket and took out a black velvet box. He opened it and the most beautiful engagement ring was neatly in the middle.

"It was my mothers' he said with a smile 'Ziva David, will you do me the honor of being my wife, and sticking through thick and thin by my side forever?"

Suddenly all the tears that I'd been holding back, surfaced.

"You have been the one I have been waiting for my whole life, YES!" He got up and slid the ring into its proper place and kissed me with such a passion that I completely forgot where I was.

To think that everything had started out with just a simple kiss goodnight.

* * *

><p>"Then what happened grandma?" A young LJ Gibbs III looked at his grandma wanting to know more about the story behind his grandparents.<p>

"We had your dad, Jr. and your Auntie Shannon" Ziva said finally finishing her story and telling her grandson to go play in the room with his little brother. Yet, Jethro walked in carrying his new born granddaughter Mary Alice, daughter of Shannon and her husband.

"Are you having fun with grandma, Jet?" Asked, the older Jethro who now sitting down next to his wife and feeding Mary Alice. Jet had his grandfather's icy-blue eyes and his own way of getting everyone to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, grandpa, but grandma said to go play" He said innocently, and Jethro looked at him, giving him an approving nod to go on ahead.

"We had quite a life, haven't we honey?" Jethro whispered to Ziva softly

"Yes we have, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you Leeroy" She said smiling at him.

"Neither would I. I love you too, Ziva" He leaned in and gave her the most loveable kiss he had ever given her in the 35 years of marriage.

**Please Review...Would really appreciate it :D Thanks :D**


End file.
